This invention relates to a device for use in braiding hair and to a method for braiding hair.
Braiding one's own hair is difficult because it is difficult to maintain the several hair groupings consistent and separate from each other. This is especially true when one is braiding his or her own hair, due to the awkwardness of reaching behind the head during the braiding process. It is also difficult to maintain the braid with one hand while gathering additional hair to be charged to the braid with the other hand. Furthermore, one often loses track of the progress of the braiding operation, forgetting which of, for example, three hair groupings is the next to be manipulated to achieve the desired braid. Accordingly, there is a need for a hair braiding device which is relatively simple to operate, constructed of inexpensive materials, portable, and of relatively simple design such that it can be relatively easily manufactured. There is also a need for a method for braiding hair which is simple, results in the consistent production of attractive braids, and is not time-consuming.